The Five Symbols
by RbFanFicLover
Summary: In this action packed story a young girl named Rai goes on a long journey to save her family symbol, the crescent, from being extinct. Along the way she becomes friends with 4 others all from different symbol families and they join together to fight for there lives. In the future I plan for this to be a fanfic trilogy! :D
1. Prologue

**Authors note-** This is my first ever story and I am so excited for you guys to read it. I hope you enjoy! I didn't include any of the final fantasy characters which I'm sorry about but I hope you like the characters I did make. Enjoy this story and leave reviews on how I can make it better!

Prologue

Rai had never really been outside the Dome, but she knew what was out there and was afraid to even imagine what would happen if her father hadn't been there that night.

It was the night of the town ceremony to welcome the 18 year warriors into the clan. It was something everyone went threw in there life. When you turned 17 you went to a year long school in Silver Heights. Basically you learned about your family history and what your family symbol was. Rai's happened to be the rarest of all, the crescent. What it meant for her kind most aren't sure, but she knows it's something people would kill for.

In that time you also learn how to control your powers from altering into darkness which unfortunately was harder then it seemed to Rai. She had just finished final classes and was walking to the gate that separated the Dome with Silver Heights when there were loud noises in the shrubs near the café. She thought it was only a rabbit or simply a squirrel but what it ended up to be was nothing Rai Had expected. Next thing She knew there was a man jumping at her and pinning her to the ground with a knife to her neck. Rai panicked and struggled to get free but the man was too strong. Her father came just in time to pry the man off and save Rai, but ever since then she had changed.

That change was one that caused her to leave the Dome and fight for her kind before anyone else discovered what Rai had the power to do. This wasn't something the government of the Dome would ever force upon her because they didn't even know about it. It was a choice, and that choice was one Rai was willing to take.


	2. Chapter 1-Rai

The Five Symbols

Chapter one

Ever since Rai was a young child she knew she was different. Her hair was longer then the others and unlike her friends from the orphanage she had golden colored eyes that in the right light had purple mixed in. She was shorter then most of the girls but had a strong build. Most would think of Rai Golddust as just a wimpy seventeen year old who has never experienced danger. She was used to these assumptions and has learned ways of ignoring them but has always had the urgency of proving them wrong. When Rai was a little girl her father took her to karate and marital arts classes and she learned how to defend herself, but one night even that didn't save her from the man that was almost the cause of her death. She remembered this night without a fuzzy detail and never wished to share it with anyone ever.

Now as she walked threw the thick green forest she realized why she decided to leave home in search of answers. Her father had once told her of magic crystals hidden in a place called "The Diamond River" but Rai only thought of the place as a fairy tale land. He told her they held enough power to protect each symbol family from the Demons. People called them demons because they weren't part of a symbol family and they believed in the death of those who were. There are five symbol families: the crescent, the sunset, the tiger, and the tree. For years the demons have been awaiting the right time to attack the crescent family,the smallest and rarest of them all, and steal there powers. Now that they have Rai feels it's only right to go in search of the crystals and to save her family and the others from death and destruction. Being so far from civilization, Rai felt strangely alone although there are tons of wildlife and drones flying over head. She walked with her bow in hand and arrows close by and ready in the chance she would need to use them. After walking over a large hill she noticed puffs of smoke in the distance, a hut. She wondered who would be out in the middle of no where and not be a demon. She loaded her bow and walked towards the hut slowly. She finally reaches the back of the hut and peeks in the window seeing no one. Inside it was a simple one room hut with a stove a TV and storage space, in the corner was a blue sleeping cot. As Rai inspects the books on the book shelf she realizes the owner of the hut is from the tree symbol family. Next thing she knew there was a voice from behind her

"What are you doing?"

She turned around abruptly aiming her bow at the source of the voice. In front of her stood a boy about the same age as her with dark brown hair and green eyes, typical for tree symbols.

"When you find a hut in the middle of no where you gotta explore it you know?"

He inspected her for a few seconds before speaking again

"Where are you from?" His voice deep and smoother then stone

"I left the Dome" she said her voice sounding girly and small compared to his

"Pretty brave for a 13 year old" he smirked as he said it

Anger slighted it's way in Rai answered

"I'll have you know I'm 17"

I regretted saying that forgetting to make sure he wasn't a demon

"Pretty small for a seventeen year old when is your ceremony?"

"It was a week ago" biting her lip nervously Rai looked around.

He nodded as he walked over to the bookshelf.

"What's your name?"

"Alec, what's yours?"

"Rai"

He thought about it before saying

"That's a pretty name"

She blushed and put her bow down after realizing She still had it aimed at him.

"Were are you heading?"

She gave him a confused look unsure why he would ask that

"Well you left the Dome there has to be a reason why"

"I'm looking for The Diamond River"

He looked up surprised and shocked

panicking Rai as she reviewed what she had said hoping She didn't say anything wrong. He walks over inspecting her again urging Rai to fidget.

"Your looking for the crystals to?"


	3. Chapter 2-Alec

Chapter Two

Alec

He continued to look at Rai with suspicion as she wondered if she should tell him the truth or not. He seemed to be trustable in her eyes.

"Yes, the crystals will save my family currently under attack that's why I'm out here"

she tried her hardest not to sound angered at the thought of the attacks.

"How far have you gotten?"

Alec sounded interested and that gave Rai the gleam of hope she might have someone with her on this journey. With ease Rai pulled out the tattered old map and showed it to him.

"We are in between these two mountain ranges."

She points to a couple mountains with thick forest in between.

"It's about 30 miles east to the rain stone mountains I figure if we climb them in about 3 days we will reach Diamond River in two weeks."

She confidently folded up the map and put it back in her backpack.

"Alright let's get ready then!"

He started packing food from a cupboard into a backpack.

"Does this mean your coming with me?"

Rai didn't expect to have anyone with her but found it a good idea.

"That's what I came out here to do and so did you so why not?"

Rai helped him finish packing and placed her backpack in the corner with the rest of her supplies. As night neared Alec started supper and finished all the preparations for the next day when they would start a journey that would change them forever.

The next morning they are breakfast in silence and after last minute preps rations began there endless hike threw the forest. Alec hadn't slept a wink and after a few hours the tired was catching up to him and soon he could barely keep his eyes open.

"I think we should stop and rest for a while," he said with a slurred tiredness in his voice.

"Fine if you wanna take even longer getting there." Rai said taking a spot under a tree and grabing a notebook and pen from her backpack. Alec say under a tree and leaned against it closing his eyes ready for a good long nap when there was an ear piercing scream heard in the distance. Alec say up and listened hearing more screams he jumped up and grabbed his sword. Rai looked up from her drawing worriedly.

"What was that?!" She said unable to hide her fear anxiety.

" I'm gonna go look please stay here and keep a good eye out." With that Alec sprinted off in the direction of the noise.

It had been ten minutes and alec still wasn't back making Rai nervous. She continued to pace and distract herself by either drawing or constantly repeating "he's fine he's ok" in her head.

Alec looked around hearing more screams getting louder with every step. He reached an opening that lead to a flower meadow and a pond nearby. He could barely make out a small figure running by on the other side of the clearing being chased by two larger figures identified as men. He took off at full sprint toward them reaching them just as they were about to get the girl he stopped them in there tracks. He reached for his sword but was struck in the side with a crusher causing him to let out a scream.

The minute Rai heard the noise she panicked jumping up and scrambling for her sword praying what she heard wasn't Alec's death.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

will Rai get to alec in time or will she have to continue this journey alone?! Find out in the next chapter! I also wanted to say you guys should go check out FinalFantasy7Freak6 she has a great story up! Thanks!


	4. Chapter 3-Rain Stone Mountains

Chapter 3

The Rain Stone Mountains

The sun peeking threw the trees blinded Rai, but she kept running. Her legs and feet burned and ached and she could feel the sweat forming on her forehead. She finally reached what looked like a clearing and looked around. Across the clearing she could see Alec laying on the ground panicking she started running until she reached him.

Alec lay there with his eyes shut grabbing at his side forcing himself to put pressure on the wound.

"What happened?!" Rai yelled as she looked for a med kit in her backpack.

"D-demons" he managed to choke out.

Rai worked quickly dressing and fixing the wound. Alec had passed out from blood loss but was alive.

The next morning Alec woke abruptly and sat up with a groan. Rai was packing her bag leaving out fresh berries and some bread she had brought with her.

"You need to eat." Rai handed him a piece of bread.

"Thanks" he said taking a large bite.

"What direction did the demons head?" Rai asked not looking up from her current drawing.

"West probably towards the Dome."

Rai nodded and went back to her drawing obviously uncomfortable with them getting so close to her family.

"What symbol family are you from anyways? We've been together for three days and you haven't told me a thing about you."

Rai looked up again.

"I'm from crescent." She said noticing the slight surprise in his tone when he answered.

"It must be pretty scary to be in the smallest family since your powers are so rare."

"I guess you get used to it" she got up and put her notebook back in her bag.

"We should go were already losing daylight are you gonna be ok to walk?" She asked.

"I should be fine" Alec got up slowly only feeling a slight sharpness in his side. He grabs his backpack and they headed in the direction of the RainStone mountains.

They reached the edge of the mountain range in the late evening deciding to stop for the night. Rai unpacked the sleeping bags she sat under a spruce tree reading. Alec say down next to her looking at the map.

"What's your family like?" He asked

"I didn't let you come with me so we could play BFFS I let you come so we could save our families." She rolled her eyes and continued to read. She sat for a few seconds.

"They never get along." She said softly regretting snapping at him.

"Small world, mine are the same way."

"Do you have both your parents?" Rai hesitantly asked.

"I lost my mom to a demon." He said obviously used to talking about it.

"I lost mine to the government." Rai forced out. She looked away wiping tears from her face. It had been only a month since the government had hanged her mom and talking about it was still hard. He made her face him.

"I'm sorry about that." He said oblivious to rai being uncomfortable.

"Thank you." She said her voice almost a whisper. In the distance wolves Howled at the moon.

"Sh listen." Alec said as he went quiet and listened to them howl.

"They remind me of home." Rai said remembering nights sitting in the backyard with her father listening to all the night sounds and talking about the future.

In the light of the moon she could see Alec looking at her and soon he was leaning in to kiss her.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Is there romance going down between Rai and Alec?! Find out in the next chapter and thank all of you for reading my story! I hope you are enjoying it.


	5. Chapter 4-Erina

Chapter 4

Erina

The morning was a brighter one and Rai was anxious to get going. She kept replaying last nights events in her head but they were never as good as the real thing. Alec had kissed her, she didn't know why but frankly she didn't care. No one had ever kissed her like that and until last night she never wanted anyone to.

The mountain was rocky and the air thinned the more they it didn't slow there progress. Alec seemed to be in a better mood today as well and Rai discovered they had made more progress then she thought and reached the top of the mountain by midday. They stopped to have a water break and cool down when Alec discovered some tracks in a mud puddle nearby.

"It's a human." He said which worried them both.

"Should we follow them?" Rai asked.

"I'm gonna follow them you stay."

"Last time you went on your own you almost died." Rai gets up and grabs her backpack.

"Fair point." He says as he puts the map away and gets up.

The tracks started to disappear and they thought the search was over until Rai found some fresh blood on a leaf near the tracks.

"Whoever it is they are injured." She said as she inspected the plant for more blood.

They continued walking until they reached a dead end.

"I don't think there is anyo-WOAH!" Rai screams as the ground under her breaks and a small drop off leading to a cave is revealed. She falls to the ground luckily landing on her feet.

"Are you ok?" Alec says as he runs down.

She nods and dusts herself off.

"Hey look." She points to a girl curled in a ball in the entrance of the cave. Alec runs over and looks for wounds.

"She's got a gash in her stomach bring me the med kit quick!"

Rai grabs the med kit from her bag and brings it over. Alec takes out supplies and stitches her wound putting a protective bandage over it. A while later the injured girl wakes.

"Where the hell am I and what the heck are you doing here?!" She yells as she notices Rai and Alec staring at her.

"Your in a cave we found you and saved your life." Rai says.

"So why are you still here?"

The girl was small, but not smaller then Rai. She had long red hair, deep brown eyes, and her skin was pale all signs of the tiger symbol. She looked at Rai in question.

"We were just wondering why you were out here in the first place."

"It's stupid." She shakes her head and looks at ground.

"Trust me we've heard stupid." Said Rai.

She hesitated before telling them.

"I'm looking for these crystals, they are supposed to help my family i don't know just don't waste your time laughing and leave please."

Rai and Alec looked at each other then at the girl.

"What's your name." Asked Alec.

"Erina why?"

"I'm Alec and that's Rai, we are gonna help you."

"Help me? How are you gonna do that you have no clue what I'm talking about."

Rai pulls out her map and shows it to Erina.

"Ok so if I let you come with we all get crystals?"

Alec and Rai nod.

"Fine. Do you guys have any food?"

Rai takes a bag of raspberries out of her backpack and hand them to her.

"Thank you."

Erina ate the berries as Rai and Alec explained to her how they were planning to get to the Diamond River.

"How do you plan to get the crystals exactly?" She asked.

Rai and Alec hadn't thought about that, they both had planned the journey all the way to The Diamond River but what after that?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I hope you liked this chapter I tried to make it a little longer :) enjoy!


	6. Chapter 5- The Book

Chapter 5

The Book

Erina wasn't like the girls from the orphanage. She was a talker, and didn't care what people thought which was different to Rai but not bad.

When Rai was around 8 she lived in a small brown house three houses down from the town orphanage were kids without symbol families went to hopefully be adopted into one although they wouldn't have that families power.

Rai would climb over her fence and threw the alley to the backyard of the orphanage and play with the girls there. They were all timid and shy usually Rai did all the talking but having Erina tell stories made her just want to sit back and listen.

It was a colder day and the three of them were moving slower then planned but by noon they reached the bottom of the mountain on the other side.

"I see something over there." Said Erina as she points in a direction

Alec and Rai look seeing a small cave with no trees surrounding it.

"What is it?" Rai asked.

"I'm not sure." Alec said looking around for any other caves.

"Well I'll tell you one thing that's not a typical cave and I wanna see what it really is."

Erina started walking towards it Rai and Alec following. It was a small cave with a stone flooring but what was weird was there were a bunch of bookshelves built into the walls of the cave.

"It's so old." Rai said as she pulled books off the shelf and flipped threw them.

Erina walked around looking at the books and noticed an old looking book on its own shelf. She pulled it out and looked at its cover but it had no title. She flipped threw it and realized what it was.

"Hey you guys come look at this."

Alec and Rai walk over and look over her shoulder at the old book.

"It's a book about the crystals!" Rai exclaims as she takes the book from Erina and flips threw it more.

"What can we do with it?" Asks Alec.

"Look here's a map of The Diamond River and how to get to the crystals."

Rai turns the book towards Alec and shows him the map.

"We can use this." Says Rai as she rips the map out of the book.

"Let's go."

They left the cave and continued on there journey until late evening then set up camp in a small clearing.

Erina sat away from the others with a journal opening it to the page that talks about her.

Journal entry #1: Me

I'm Erina Waters and I'm writing this stupid journal thing. I'm not gonna waste time with a dramatic introduction so I'll just list some facts about me in a very unorganized list.

1. My favorite color is sky blue

2. I do have both my parents

3. I have an annoying brother

4. I left The Dome

I'm lazy so I'm not gonna write anymore.

The next morning Rai was combing threw her hair disgusted by how greasy it was. She grabbed her swimsuit and towel and told Alec and Erina she was gonna go bathe.

She walked threw the trees down to the nearby pond and after changing into her suit she jumped in. The water was cool and felt good against her skin. She swam to the bottom of the clear blue pond and looked at the beautiful rocks. She picked one up to inspect it and underneath a strange small object floated up.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Will the three of them make it to the crystals in time, and what did Rai find under the rock? Find out in the next chapter! :) please favorite me and my story and leave reviews! Thank you! And sorry for mistakes in chapter 2 and 3 for some reason it won't let me fix them! :D


	7. Chapter 6- The Necklace

Chapter 6

The necklace

Rai sat on the side of the pond with the necklace intrigued by it wondering how it got there and who it came from. She turned over the heart on the end noticing engravings on the back. AG.

When Rai got back to camp Erina was packing up Alec not in site.

"Were did Alec go?" Rai asked.

"He's over there." She points to a path into the trees.

She follows the path and finds Alec building a raft near a lake with loose logs everywhere Rai figuring they were from a dam that collapsed.

"What's the raft for?" She asks as she walks out from the trees.

He looked up before answering.

"It's for when we reach the river. I looked over the map you found in that book and it looks like we need to go up River a ways and I just thought rafting would be faster."

She nods and watches as he tightly ties the logs together into a sturdy raft without a single crack.

"Your pretty good at building things." She tells him.

"My father taught me how he was a construction worker for the government so you spend a lot of time building."

Rai looks up and down the lake looking for a way across.

"How will we get across the lake?"

"Come on I'll show you" he says as he grabs Rai's hand and leads her down the the lake.

She felt pleasure being with him his hands rough and sandy but had a sensitive gentle touch and her heart skipped a beat every time he looked into her eyes. Although they haven't known each other long, Rai hoped he felt the same way.

He led her down the lake until the forest started thinning and Rai realized it was because of a forest fire. The lake started to become thinner until it was the size of a River.

"I plan to use the dead trees to build a bridge across." He said knocking on one of the trees showing her how hollow and loose it was.

"How long will that take?"

"About 3 hours." He said.

She looks at the lake noticing how beautiful all the flowers and trees looked.

"Alec can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"How come you never talk about your symbol family?"

He hesitates before answering.

"I don't like talking about my family they lie a lot it's in our genes and I don't wanna say something wrong."

"Why don't you just tell me what you know is true?"

He sighs and sits on log inviting Rai to join him as he started telling her about his life.

"When I was a kid my father told me I would never do anything worth life when I was older but I didn't believe him. He said the tree family was only good for one thing, lying, scamming, and construction."

He shakes his head and chuckles at the thought.

"I told him he was insane and started planning my future to become a mechanic. He yelled at me all the time that I was the insane one so one day I just left and started living on my own in the Dome. Once I was in the library and started reading about these crystals and doing research on them. Long story short I ended up out here with you

He smiled leaned in and kissed Rai again. Rai became breathless every time he kissed her because she was always nervous and didn't want to do something wrong, but he made everything more comfortable. For the first time on the whole journey Rai felt at home and could picture her future.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Will Alec and Rai continue the Romance? Will the three of them make it across the lake in time? Find out in the next chapter! Thank you! :)


	8. Chapter 7- Takuma

Chapter 7

Takuma

In the night Rai tossed and turned trying to get comfortable but all she did was make a lot of rustling sounds. Alec must have heard them because after a while he walked over to Rai and bent down by here speaking softly to not wake up Erina.

"Can't sleep?" He asked.

"Just uncomfortable being alone with all that's happened..."

Alec laid down next to Rai and holding her hand both of them fell into a deep sleep.

"WAKE UP LOVE BIRDS!"

Erina nudged Alec's head with her foot waking him up.

"Why must you disturb my sleeping?" Alec complained.

"It's early but we need to get out to the lake if we wanna build that bridge and not waste too much time now get up and get going!"

Erina walked over to the food supplies and got breakfast ready and after Alec finished his meal he headed out to the lake and started on the bridge.

He first pushed down as many dead trees as he could and cut off the ends. Then he drug them all together into a line. He used thick vine to string them together. After about two hours they were ready to push the bridge across.

Using all the muscle they had, the three of them pushes the bridge across the River/lake.

"Do you think it will hold?" Asked Rai.

"I'm not positive but It looks pretty sturdy to me, I'll test it."

Alec stepped onto the bridge and slowly started creeping across. He reached the other side without a single crack or sway.

"It holds well!" He yelled as he walked back across.

After gathering there supplies and crossing the bridge it was about 5:30 in the afternoon and they decided to celebrate. Rai managed to kill a few squirrels for dinner and Alec surprised them with some sparkling cider. After they ate they sat around the fire and told stories of back at the Dome and why they left in the first place.

That night Rai was sleeping in her corner when she heard a loud rustling in the trees. She sat up and squinted her eyes trying to get a better view. In the trees she could see what looked like a human figure moving around. She quickly grabbed her sword and walked slowly toward the figure.

The figure jumped out from the trees ready to attack until it saw Rai. The figure turned out to be a boy.

Rai stood frozen in fear remembering her mother and praying he wasn't a demon. He grabbed Rai's wrist while she was still fear struck and shook her.

"DROP YOUR SWORD!" He said angrily.

Without question Rai dropped her sword. He inspected her and the camp. Seeing Alec and Erina somehow still asleep he dragged her away from them into the forest. He stopped and faced her.

"What are you?!" He demanded.

"I'm a crescent I-I came from the dome!"

Rai's heart was beating as fast as a rabbits and she bit her lip nervously, a habit she has always had.

He stared at her his stone cold eyes grey and blinding. He finally let her wrist go and put his sword down.

"I'm Takuma."

Rai said nothing her fear making her voice disappear.

"And you are..?" He asked obviously annoyed.

"R-Rai."

"What are you guys doing out here in the first place?"

"We are looking for...The Diamond River."

Takuma's gaze went from cold to shocked and Rai knew exactly what he was thinking.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Did Rai find ANOTHER searcher of the crystals or is he a demon searching for Rai's kind? Find out in the next chapter and leave reviews thank you! :D


	9. Chapter 8- The Bottle

Chapter 8- Not a Fan

"A-are you looking to?"

Rai asked.

He looked around making sure no one was listening.

"Yes, I was told they can save my family so I left the dome."

"So did we." Rai said motioning to the direction of the camp were Alec and Erina were sleeping.

"We can help you."

Rai hadn't slept at all the rest of the night so she spent the morning hunting and showing Takuma what there plan was.

Alec was the first to wake.

"Who's he?" He asked pointing at Takuma.

"That's Takuma, he's a sunset symbol and he's joining us." Said Rai.

Takuma held out his hand and Alec shook it.

" I'm Alec and that's Erina." Alec pointed to Erina coming back with water.

"Yo!" She yelled.

Takuma nodded and looked at Rai again.

"How long have you been out here? You could use a bath." He scrunched his nose then laughed.

Rai rolled her eyes and walked over to her backpack.

"Since we don't have supplies for you to carry you get to carry the raft." Rai says as she grabs her notebook out of her bag and smiles innocently at him. He rolls his eyes and walks off to the forest to hunt.

"I'm not a fan of him." Said Alec as he watched Takuma leave making sure he was out if earshot.

"He's a tough guy but we need him." Rai said continuing her drawing.

"What's that on your neck?"

Rai looked at the necklace she had found and got up showing it to him.

"I found it under a rock at the bottom of the pond. I think someone left in there on purpose but I don't know why." She said inspecting the necklace again.

"What does it say on the back?" Alec asked.

"It has initials on it. AG. I'm not sure who's they are but I get this feeling it's someone I know."

Alec nodded looking at the necklace again then walked to the fire poking it and adding more wood. Rai sighed still wondering were the necklace came from and wishing she knew.

After supper Takuma was writing on the map while the rest of them dat around the fire.

"He's not very social." Erina whispered.

"I bet he's got grumpy disease." Alec said causing them both to chuckle.

"You guys stop." Rai said

The next morning Rai walked down to the lake with Takuma and showed him the raft.

"You expect me to CARRY this everywhere?!" Takuma complained.

"With Alec's help yes."

He lifted it up and inspected it.

"It should be ok."

Rai nodded and sighed.

"Something wrong?" Takuma asked.

"Do you think we will find the crystals?" Said Rai.

"I don't really know, from what I read this whole thing could be made up."

That night Rai was writing in her notebook when Alec walked over with an old glass bottle in his hand. Rai set down her book.

"What is that?!" She asked excitedly.

"I'm not sure but I thought you would want to open it and find out. Alec handed Rai the bottle and with little effort she twisted the top off. Inside was a small piece of paper with two letters written on it. AG. Rai looked at Alec in shock.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

What does the paper on the inside of the bottle say?! Find out in the next chapter! :) thank you!


	10. Chapter 9- Love In The Air

Chapter 9

Love In The Air

Rai slowly opened the paper and found a small paragraph on the inside.

Dear Rai,

I send this to you in the hopes you will understand why the government is doing this. When I was away for business...some things that I can never explain to you happened. That led to the governments decision to end my life. I put a locket and the bottom of the pond near here in hopes that one day you will find it while on a quest to save our family.

Love,

Amelia Golddust.

Rai read the note over and over and all the pieces of the puzzle started to come together. Rai smiled and handed the note to Alec.

Erina walked alone threw the forest seeking a place to think when she saw Takuma by the lake skipping rocks.

"Hey." She said as she walked up behind him.

He turned glanced at her then back to the lake.

"Hi."

"You skipping rocks?" She said.

"Yep. You wanna join me?"

"I don't know how."

"I'll show you." He said leading her to the edge of the water and handing her a rock.

"You just throw the rock in like this." He made the motion of throwing the rock then stepped back letting her try. She threw the rock at too much of an angle causing the rock to just plop into the lake.

"Guess I'm not much for rock skipping." She chuckled and picked up another rock.

For hours they were out at the lake skipping rocks and talking.

Erina sat on the ground hugging her knees. Takuma joined her and together they watched the sun go down.

They walked back to the camp and sat down by the fire together and Erina showed him a picture of her father.

"You look so much alike." Said Takuma.

"I get that a lot." She smiled.

Takuma pulled out a picture of his family and showed it to her.

The next day Rai got up and decided to go hunting. She grabbed her bow and arrows after eating and headed into the forest. It was a chillier day but Rai thought the cold air was refreshing and took a couple deep breaths.

She walked slowly bow loaded ready for a squirrel to jump out. She heard what sounded like a small creature running threw the leaves and she looked to see what it was.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

What did Rai find in the forest?! Find out in the next chapter! Sorry this and the last chapter were bad i wasn't in the writing mood today haha. Thank you! :DD


End file.
